Moka has a Twin Brother?
by hybridsoul0697
Summary: What if Moka had a twin that she never knew about? How do you think it would turn out for her? (Possible lemons but that's for you guys to decide not me) This story is in the brother's POV (might switch to Inner Moka's POV later)
1. Chapter 1

Moka has a Twin Brother?!

_**Hey guys, I've been thinking for a while so I decided to delete Moka's Forgotten Family Member and instead did this one but don't worry the bleach story is still going and hopefully I'll have the 8**__**th**__** chapter up soon but until then enjoy this one...Rosario Vampire is not owned by me :P**_

Chapter 1

I awoke from my dreamless sleep to the sound of my alarm going off, "Ugh...this damn alarm is so annoying at times" I said in a groggy voice as I sat up to turn it off. After stretching a little bit, I looked at my necklace which was a small silver and black cross with a bluish gemstone in the center of it 'One day I will figure out the reason as to why I always have to wear this necklace' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. Soon I got out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Soon I heard a knock at the door, after I had finished showering, "Who is it?" I said in a commanding monotone voice "It is I, Headmaster" I heard a familiar voice say from the otherside of the door. "Come in" I answered, Headmaster walked into my room holding a school uniform in his hand "Today, you start your days as a highschooler of this academy Kenji" I simply nodded at him and he set my uniform on the bed and turned to leave, just as he was about to leave, he said "But I must warn you Kenji, do be careful during your years at Youkai" and with that he left the room.

After I dressed into my uniform, tied my shoulder length hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag; I left my room and out of the mansion that the Headmaster and I lived in. It took me only a few minutes to get to my homeroom class, "Hey, Shizuka" I said to my cat-like, blond haired teacher "Meow...Hello Mr. Kujiko, how have you been?" she said to me, I simply scratched the top of her head which made her purr out loud from how much she enjoyed it. "Meow...Mr. Kujiko that's very sweet of you" I smiled at her and sat down at a desk in the back as she counted me as present.

Soon, the class started to fill up with students and Ms. Nekonome started to write some of Youkai's rules on the black board. After the bell had rung and everyone took their seats, I spaced because I already knew all of the rules for Youkai like the back of my hand. I soon saw a girl with pink hair that went past her waist and she had intoxicating jade green eyes 'Who is she?' I thought to myself, but before I could blink she bit into a brown haired guys neck which surprised the whole class.

'Wait! She's a vampire?!' I thought to myself after class was over and I was on the rooftop looking at the red ocean but soon my thoughts were interrupted by a huge blinding pink light. "I wonder where the hell that sudden light came from..." I said aloud and I focused my mind towards where the light came from only to feel an enormous amount of evil energy and a weaker amount close to each other and then I stopped focusing because of the strain it puts on me to do that.

After the energies seemed to disappear, I walked down the stairs that lead to the lobby of the school and I walked out of the school gates and towards the mansion with my bag over my shoulder until I walked passed the pink haired vampire and the brown haired guy. Without saying anything, I walked past them and in the corner of my eye, I saw a rosary wrapped around the girls' neck with a cross similar to mine except it was completely silver, slightly bigger and the jewel at the center was blood red 'Hm? That's weird, my necklace and her rosary look almost exactly alike' I thought to myself as I continud to walk away to the mansion and straight into the library to conduct some research on my necklace.

_**Soooooo...this was the first chapter, tell me what you guys think and tell me if I should make this story into a twincest story between Ura Moka and Kenji and until then...stay tuned readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hey guys since I got some story views to this and some followers, then I decided to make another chapter so...Enjoy!**_

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, to find that I was still in the library with a book in my lap. 'What time is it?' I thought to myself groggily as I turned my head to the clock to see that it read 7:45. I looked out the window calmly to see the sun shining through the window 'Shit, I'm gonna be late!' I thought as I suddenly ran to my room to shower and put on a clean uniform since I fell asleep in my first one. After showering and putting the uniform on, I left the bathroom to get my bag when I saw a bento on my bed with a note '_Had the maids make you a lunch -Headmaster_' "That was nice of him" I said out loud as I grabbed the bento and my bag and ran out of the mansion.

Once I made it to the school, the bell rang as soon as I got into the room 'I made it!' I thought happily to myself as I was out of breath. I soon saw the brown haired boy, the pink haired vampire, and a blue haired busty girl 'Hm? I didn't notice her yesterday' I thought to myself as I started sniffing the air 'That's weird...its like I'm smelling a human among the monsters' I thought but I soon shrugged it off.

After class and lunch, I decided to head towards the roof to think about what I had learned from my research last night. Soon, I made it to the lobby and I saw the blue haired girl with the brown haired boy and the boy said something that made the vampire start crying as she ran past me, I turned around and ran after her.

After I caught up to her, I saw she was sitting on the steps with her head down "Hey, vampire!" I said to her making her head snap up, "Huh? W-who are you?" she said with a curious look in her eyes "My name is Kenji Kujiko, I'm in your class" "Oh, my name's Moka Akashiya" 'Akashiya? That sounds familiar' I thought as I looked at her with a smile. Suddenly she started to tear up "Is she right?" she said between sobs "What's wrong Moka?" I said as I kneeled down in front of her and patted her on her head.

"Kurumu has Tsukune under some sort of mind control spell" Moka said slowly calming down 'Sounds like a familiar spell of the...' I cut of my thought when I suddenly heard a female voice '**There's no time to mope, Tsukune has fallen prey to the succubus magic and once a man is kissed by one, then they become a slave to the succubus for eternity**' "I have to go!" Moka said as she ran off but I followed behind her and into the the school.

Soon we barged into the nurse's office where I saw the blue haired girl and the brown haired boy were in there and Moka shoved the girl out of the window. "You two need to get out of here right now before she..." my statement was cut off by something suddenly wrapping around my neck and yanking me out of the window 'Shit! Something's got me!' I thought as I pulled at the object.

Soon the object let go of me and I crashed to the ground "Hm...you're cuter than Tsukune but I'll deal with you later" the blue haired girl said to me just as Tsukune and Moka ran to me to see if I was alright. "Tsukune I'm guessing?" I said towards the brown haired boy as he nodded "Well Tsukune..." I started saying but I saw the succubus flying towards us "...get down!" I said as I pushed him down.

The succubus swooped down and narrowly missed me but I soon heard a cracking sound and saw that the trees around us had been sliced down. "Tsukune quick, pull my rosary off" I heard Moka say as I turned to see Tsukune desperately trying to pull of the rosary but it wouldn't budge. "Well well well, looks like I get to kill you both, little miss vampire" the succubus, who I'm guessing is Kurumu, said.

"I won't let you hurt Moka" Tsukune said as he shielded Moka from the succubus, soon there was a huge bright light that made me shield my eyes. Once the light dies down, I saw a silver-haired, red eyed girl standing in front of us "Well now, sorry to keep you waiting little miss succubus" the girl said. 'Wait! Is that Moka's vampire form? But she looks so familiar, yet I can't place it' I thought as I tried to remember where I had seen the girl before but slowly I started getting a headache so I stopped thinking about it.

**Inner Moka's POV**

I smirked upward at that big breasted succubus as she flew towards me trying to attack me but I dodged each one of her attempts "You're fast!" she said "And you're slow..." I countered as I jumped behind her and grabbed her tail "...and now you'll experience the power of an S class monster first hand" I said as I spun her around and kicked her directly in her chest, sending her flying.

Once she slammed into an old tree, she said "I'll stop, I promise" "I can't be sure of that, so I'm going to rip them off your wings and tail that is" "N-no please don't do that, I'm begging you" she said to me, on the verge of tears. Tsukune jumped in front of her, which halted my advances "What are you doing?" I asked a little irritated that he was getting in my way.

"I think she's had enough, Moka" "You think so? Even though she bewitched you and tried to kill you?" "Well you heard her, she said she was sorry and besides deep down I'm sure Kurumu's a nice person" '**He's an idiot**' I thought to myself.

"Besides, why don't we let her be our friend? Like you and I have become." Tsukune said, which made Kurumu break down into tears. I approached him and said "Friends? You and I listen Tsukune, you and Outer me are friends. I only rescued you to so that your blood didn't get swiped from me" I finished as I took my rosary from him and smirked.

Just as I was about to place the seal back on, I caught on to a familiar scent. Silently, I sniffed the air and turned around to see a boy with shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, and looked to be slightly taller than me '**He seems familiar**' I thought as I stood solidly in front of him and said "Who are you?"

**Kenji's POV**

"Who are you?" the girl said towards me commandingly, "My name is Kenji Kujiko what about you?" I said firmly showing that I wasn't intimidated by her "You know who I am Kenji" the girl said "Moka?" "Correct" she said as she placed the rosary back in its place causing her to slowly hobble but i grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling and she eventually came to.

After our short walk back to the school, I said my goodbyes to everyone and ran to the mansion so that I could ask the Headmaster something.

Once I made inside the mansion, I navigated my way through to find the Headmaster in his office, as if he was waiting on me. "Yes Kenji? What is it you need?" "Headmaster, I must ask you something" "What is it? Its not like you to ask for some of my information like this" "Well..." I said taking a deep breath "...I want to ask: What kind of monster am I? And why do I need to wear this seal all the time?"

_**End of chapter two, Sorry if it seems a little crappy or rushed that's my fault but don't worry chapter 3 will be slower and my bleach story will have its 10th chapter posted soon. Quick questions: Which one of the girls should slowly grow feelings for Kenji? Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Rubi, or Mizore? And what monster battle should have Kenji's monster form revealed? I've been juggling the idea of the battle with the Student police force's leader (Can't remember his name :( ), but its up to you guys, until then...Stay tuned readers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Moka has a Twin Brother?!

_**Hey guys here's chapter 3, sorry it took me so long to post it I haven't been able to get around to it. A few announcements; First: I read you guys reviews and I have to say that guesto is right about me putting this as a possible twincest but I changed it because I wasn't gonna do that anymore, Second: those who follow my bleach story, the next chapter will be up in a few more days hopefully so hang in there, And third: I have all of my couples for this story done so I'll announce that after the chapter without further ado…Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

'Beep, Beep!' I heard my alarm go off, "Ugh…again with this?!" I said as I shut it off the alarm and went through my normal morning routine without a second thought. Once I had my uniform on and my bag in my hand, I thought about what Headmaster told me a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"Oh you want to know what monster you are and what the purpose of the seal is?" Headmaster said to me "Yes sir" I said to him as I slightly nodded my head, "Heh I knew you'd ask me this one day and I'm only going to tell you, you'll soon find out the answers to your questions" he said to me as he turned his back to me, signaling that the conversation was over. I soon left the office and headed to my own room. Once there, I changed my clothes and went to bed.

_End of Flashback_

'What the hell did he mean?' I thought as I made my way to the school to take our exams. After our classes were over, I went courtyard to check on the test scores of the exams we took, before heading to lunch. Once I made it there, I walked up to the scoreboard and searched for my name and after a few minutes I found my name. 'Hm looks like I did just as good as Moka did' I thought as I saw that I scored the same as Moka.

I turned around to see that Moka and Tsukune talking to each other and then I saw a girl, who looked to be in middle school, looking at Moka but soon she turned around and three boys started talking to her and seemed to be scaring her. I walked over to the girl and said "Are these boys bothering you Madam?" acting like her butler "Who the hell are you?" the leader of the boys said to me with a smug look on his face "My name is of no concern to you three hooligans, but I will tell you that if you bother my mistress again then you'll have to answer to me" I said with fake malice in my voice. "Tch come on guys let's go, this stinking witch and her body guard are both pissing me off" the leader said as they all turned and walked away.

Once the boys were gone, I turned around to the girl and before I could say anything Moka and Tsukune ran up to me and Moka said "That was very nice of you Kenji" I simply nodded and we all walked over to the cafeteria to eat lunch. After we had our food and were sitting down, the young witch introduced herself to us "Thank you so much, I'm Yukari Sendo" "I'm Kenji Kujiko" "Moka Akashiya" "Tsukune Aono" we all said individually introducing ourselves. "Wait, Sendo? As in the smartest girl in school?" I said to her surprised which made her blush a faint pink as she said "Oh stop it you're too much, besides Moka is the real genius and she's beautiful…oh I just can't take it anymore" Yukari said as she jumped across table and tackled Moka.

I got out of my seat and looked over the table to see that Yukari was grouping Moka's breasts soon I felt something start flowing out of my nose so I quickly wiped it away with a napkin off of my tray. I looked at the napkin and saw that there was blood on it "That's never happened before" I said to myself but I soon heard Yukari say "You're gonna be my girlfriend!" which made a series of perverted thoughts go through my head which made me have an explosive nosebleed causing me fly back "G-girlfriend?" I stuttered out as I tried to wipe the blood away with the napkin.

After lunch was over, we walked down the hallway and everyone was blushing from Yukari still grouping Moka's boobs and I simply ignored all the comments until Tsukune ran around the corner yelling "Stop it!" "Um…Tsukune…you might not want to bother Yukari" I whispered to him, but Yukari suddenly said "Tsukune Aono; Grades: Below Average, Athleticism: Below Average, you seem almost like a human" Tsukune slightly shivered at her statement 'Hm? It's like he is a human, but that's impossible' I thought, blocking out what Yukari was saying until I heard a splashing sound, looking over I saw that Tsukune getting attacked by closet supplies "Come on Tsukune!" I yelled grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him away from the supplies.

Once we were safe from the supplies attack, I took Tsukune to the nurse's office to get treated for his injuries. When we made it there, we saw the blue haired succubus "Uh…Kurumu right?" I asked her "Oh! You remembered my name…Tsukune, what happened to you?!" Kurumu said as she took Tsukune to treat his wounds and I filled her in on what happened in the past few minutes. "Hm…Yukari Sendo?" "Yea…she won't let me get close to Moka and I don't know what to do" Tsukune said with his head hung low but Kurumu pumped her fist in the air as if she was excited.

Kurumu then said, in a seductive voice "I've heard some things about her…" "Gah! Kurumu what are you doing?!" Tsukune said frantically "…she's a young which who's supposable a genius, but you shouldn't worry about her, Tsukune" Kurumu finished as she crawled closer to Tsukune. 'So what those guys said earlier was true about Yukari being a witch' I thought to myself as I ignored Kurumu's actions but soon I saw Tsukune punch himself in the face "Oh my gosh are you alright?!" Kurumu said worried but soon Tsukune suddenly started to fondle Kurumu's breasts which surprised all of us, but Kurumu liked it "Tsukune, what the hell are you doing?" I said as I felt my face grow hot a little from embarrassment.

Suddenly Moka came in the room and saw Tsukune "No, Moka it's not what you think, I can't control myself" Tsukune said frantically "You did it again, didn't you? You used your love charm on Tsukune again" Moka said as she turned away from them "Moka, it really isn't as it seems" I said to her as she turned to me to say something, but Kurumu cut her off "Moka, you know I wouldn't do that" "Then what's going on?" Moka said and all of a sudden, Tsukune fell off of the bed and pulled down Kurumu's panties. All of us were in shock, but before any of us could say anything about it we heard a person laughing.

Turning our heads to the source, we yelled in unison "Yukari!" "Yukari…Come here please" Moka said. Once Yukari was inside, I left so that I wouldn't get caught up in any argument that would happen between Tsukune and Yukari.

After walking around the school aimlessly, I saw Yukari running and giggling and I decided to follow just in case someone tries to attack her. Once she stopped, I hid behind a tree so that she wouldn't see but she bumped into the three boys from earlier 'Damn!' I thought to myself as I was about to come out of hiding, but the boys took Yukari and ran off, I followed them until they hit the forest, then I lost them in the fog.

I stopped running and closed my eyes and focused, I soon saw five demon energies and one of them was behind me. Opening my eyes, I saw Moka running up to me "Kenji!" "Moka, no time to talk Yukari is in trouble" I said as I ran off to where the other four energies were. Once we made it there, Moka yelled out "You leave her alone!" which caught their attention and while they were distracted by Moka, I used the fog to move to Yukari.

"Are you alright Yukari?" I said silently, she nodded her head which made me smile. Soon I heard "If it isn't the butler" I turned and saw the guys in their monster forms. Soon I felt someone put me in a full nelson hold, I turned my head to see one of the guys was holding me and I suddenly felt a painful shock into my stomach which made me vomit "You two keep beating his ass senseless while I enjoy this little bitch right here" Soon one guy punched me across the jaw, I tasted something metallic on the inside of my jaw and I kept getting punched repeatedly until everything went black.

I soon woke up in the nurse's office and I looked around "Wha…what the…?" "Oh you're awake" I heard a girl say. Looking over, I saw everyone around the bed "Ugh what happened?" I said "The lizard men attacked you but you suddenly became like Moka's inner self and beat them both up and then passed out" Tsukune explained to me as I sat up in bed. 'Like inner Moka? So that means I defeated both of them after I lost consciousness' I thought to myself as I looked at my hand.

"Well at least Yukari is safe" I said as I smiled brightly towards Yukari, who in turn smiled back at me. "So Tsukune, did you mean that I kicked ass when I blacked out?" I said to Tsukune after everyone else left "Well yeah, but I also meant you looked like Inner Moka in appearance as well as fighting skill" Tsukune said which surprised me, but I kept my composure 'what the hell does he mean by appearance?!' I thought as I said my goodbyes to Tsukune and headed towards the mansion to do more research.

_**Whelp that was the ending of chapter 3…tune in next week to see what Kenji researches and now it's time for the announcement of the couples in the story: Moka X Tsukune, Kurumu X Gin or Kurumu X Mizore, and Kenji X Ruby…what about Yukari? Well I might make her and Kokoa a couple, but I'm not too sure about that on but to find out…Stay tuned readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Moka has a Twin Brother?!

_**Hey guys, since I'm going to go on a trip on Monday I won't be able to post the next chapter for a couple of day's so hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**_

Chapter 4

Once I made it to the mansion's library, I got to work on my research. I looked through every vampire clan's family records, 'Come on there has to be a book on the Akashiya family somewhere' but before I could further my search I felt something connect with the back of my head and everything went black.

When I awoke, I immediately looked around to find myself in an unfamiliar room but taking a close look I noticed that the room was huge so I got off the bed that I was laying in to see if I can find anything or anyone that would tell me where I am.

"Where am…" I cut off my statement because I noticed that my voice wasn't its usual husky type, but it sounded more childish. 'What the hell is this?!' I thought to myself as I looked at myself in a mirror 'Why…is my hair silver?' then I noticed that my eye's weren't their usual dark brown but instead a crimson red with cat-like pupils. At this point I couldn't help but scream, soon I woke up and sat up in my bed "Ugh…that…was…quite a dream" I said to myself as I caught my breath and sat up, looking around I could see that I was back in my room and soon I saw that the sun was starting to shine "I might as well get ready for school" I said as I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

After I had finished my daily routine, I grabbed my bag and left the mansion 'Where should I head to before school?' but soon I came face to face with the Moka "Ah! M-Moka I didn't notice you there" I said to her as I felt my face heat up a little in embarrassment and my stomach growled which made my eyes widen in shock but Moka simply smiled "Kenji did you eat breakfast yet?" "Ah...uh…no, I didn't" I said as my face heated up a little more.

**Moka's POV**

'He's embarrassed, how cute' I thought to myself as I looked at Kenji with a small smile on my face. **'Well are you gonna stand there and look at him? Or are you gonna say something?' **my inner self said to me but I felt my cheeks heat up from an idea I had and I quickly dismissed it 'I couldn't ask him that, it'd be to embarrassing' **'Just ask him'** 'O-ok' "Uh, K-kenji?" I said which made him look at me and I felt even more embarrassed "Y-yea Moka?" he said to me "Um…since you hadn't eaten yet, would you like to…have breakfast in my room?" I finally said as my cheeks got really hot and I looked away from him.

**Kenji's POV**

I couldn't believe what Moka had asked me 'Breakfast with Moka in her room?!' I thought to myself frantically but soon I said "O-ok Moka" which made her shocked that I had agreed to her offer, and soon we made our way to the girls' dorms. Once we got to the door, I stopped and said "Wait Moka, I can't go inside" "Why not Kenji?" she asked me with curiosity in her voice "Because I'm a guy" "That's alright, as long as I'm not doing anything indecent with you" she said with a smile but I felt my face heat up from that statement.

Soon, she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and straight to her room. Once I was in her room, I sat down at the little round table and Moka soon put an apron on and started to cook 'Damn it!' I thought to myself as I watched her cook 'Even though she asked me, I feel bad that she has to cook for me, but I can cook for myself' I finished my thought and soon Moka had two plates of eggs and sausage and she said "Dig in" and I grabbed my fork and took a bite of eggs and it felt like I had taken a bite of heaven.

"This is amazing Moka!" I exclaimed as I ate the food in glee which made her giggle a little. After I had finished, I smiled and said "Thank you Moka" "It was my pleasure" she said as she smiled. I soon looked at the clock next to Moka's bed and saw that it said 7:15 'Hm we have some time' I thought as I looked back at Moka, who looked like she was deep in thought, "What are you thinking about?" I asked Moka which seemed to snap her out of her thoughts "Oh it's nothing" she said with a smile.

**Moka's POV**

'Are you sure, inner?' I thought to my inner self **'I'm completely sure'** 'I don't understand how you think that Kenji had a rosary on him' **'Ask him if he does, I'm sure he wouldn't lie'** 'I hope you're right about that' "Uh, Kenji? Can I ask you something?" I said to him which seemed to have caught his attention "What's the question?" "Um…do you have a rosary?" I said which caught him off guard but he soon took a deep breath and pulled something from his shirt and showed it to me.

I took a look at it and gasped 'You were right!' I thought to Inner **'Hmph I knew I was right, but all there is left is to see what kind of monster he is' **'But that's against school rules' I thought as I took his rosary into my hand **'Outer, you can't tell me that you hadn't thought about what monster he could be' **"Kenji, I'm sorry about this" I whispered to him "Sorry about what?" he asked me with concern in his voice but without another word, I yanked the cross off.

**Kenji's POV**

I couldn't believe what Moka had done, but soon I felt a huge surge of energy flow from my body as I was suddenly surrounded by bats.

**Moka's POV **

I looked at Kenji transforming, and I covered my mouth in shock when the bats had cleared away. Standing there I saw that Kenji was different; he looked bigger, his skin wasn't lightly tan anymore but instead was pale, and finally his eyes were now crimson red and his hair was now flowing silver. 'H-he's a vampire?!' **'This…was a little…shocking' **Inner me had said in a shocked voice but before I could say anything he spoke up "Moka" he said commandingly as he stretched out his hand "I-I'm sorry" I said as I handed back his rosary cross and I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

**Kenji's POV**

I sighed as I replaced the cross and my energy drained out of me quickly leaving me feeling a little dizzy, but I soon regained myself and I looked at Moka, who was crying her eyes out. I stood up and walked over to Moka and sat down next to her, wrapping her into a hug and we stayed like that for a while until finally she calmed down and said "I'm really sorry I did that Kenji, I was just so curious that I couldn't help it" "It's alright Moka, at least I now know what kind of monster I am" that statement made her gasp and look up at me "I'll explain on the way to school" I said as I looked at her with a smile and she smiled back at me.

Standing up, I made my way over to the window and said "I'll see ya at the bottom" and I jumped out and landed on the ground, bending my knees to absorb the shock and after waiting a few minutes, Moka came out of the dorm building with my bag as she said "Wow" and we started to walk and I told her my story and she told me hers.

Once we made it to school and into homeroom, everyone was told that we had to pick a club today 'this is not gonna end well' I thought to myself as classes were dismissed and the club searching started. I walked around aimlessly for what felt like hours, until I came up to two buildings and in the alley was, I saw a girl crying and unmistakably, I saw pink hair and almost immediately I ran over to Moka and said "Moka what's wrong?" she looked up at me and said "I hate being a vampire" "Why? What happened?" "Tsukune wants to join the swim club but…" I cut her off by saying "We vampires can't get near water for its purified reasons" I finished which made her nod her head slowly as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes but I simply patted her on her head as if she was a child and kissed her forehead as I said "Don't cry Moka" which seemed to cheer her up a little bit.

Soon, we heard a girl scream and we both ran to where it came from, which was the pool. After coming inside, we saw that everyone was in trouble "Well, well if it isn't little miss Moka" I heard a person say, looking around I noticed that some of the people were mermaids and I saw Tsukune was in the clutches of one of them "Moka stay away from the side of the pool" I said to Moka "Oh, aren't you a cutie" I heard a girl say and then, something started to pull me into the pool but to try and stop me from falling in, Moka reached out and tried to grab my hand but only succeeded in falling in with me.

Thinking quickly, I hit whatever was pulling on me which made it let go and swim away. I turned back to Moka, who had lost consciousness, and grabbed her quickly swimming back to the surface. Once back up and out of the pool, I grabbed Moka's rosary and pulled it off which caused her to change with the flash of a bright light. "Moka?" I said to her after the light had settled down "Hello once again, Kenji" Vampire Moka had said to me as she crouched down and pulled off my rosary cross and after undergoing my transformation, I stood up and looked at Moka and said, in my deep husky voice "Shall we Moka?" and she smirked saying "Let's" and we both jumped into the air as I said "You know, I always knew that mermaids were the rulers of sea but I didn't know they cower so easily to a vampire's power"

After saying that, the leader of the mermaids jumped out of the pool and came toward me saying "I'll show you who's afraid" I smirked and leaned out of the way just in time for Moka to deliver a huge kick to the mermaid which sent her my way. Without missing a beat, I grabbed her tail and spun around tossing her into a nearby pool net and we both landed next to the pool and I looked at Moka and smirked towards her "Here's your rosary Moka" I said as I handed her rosary over. After we gave each other our rosaries, Tsukune ran up to us and said "Thanks for saving me Moka and…" before he could ask the obvious question, Moka slapped him and said "That's for making Outer Moka cry, and for hurting her feelings I don't want you to see her anymore"

That was the last thing I heard her say before we both put our rosaries back on and everything went black. Once again, I woke up in an unfamiliar room but this time there was a girl with silver hair and red eyes standing in front of me "Who are you? And where am I?" I said to the girl but before she answered, I woke up and I was in the nurse's office, with Moka lying on a bed next to me. 'That dream is getting weirder every time' I thought to myself as I looked at her with a smirk.

After Moka had woken up and we had left the nurse's office, I walked with Moka and the others as we explained our disappearance for the past few days and finally I remembered something "Oh, wait! We still need a club to join" I said to everyone but suddenly Ms. Nekonome appeared near the fence of the pool in her bikini saying "If you need a club to join then meow…join my newspaper club" 'The newspaper club? Sounds fun' I thought as I said "Sure, I'll join" I said with the others nodding in agreement "Meow…alright come to the room tomorrow"

_**Sorry if the chapter was really long, but had to fit that breakfast moment in there so it took me a long time to do it but next chapter is the first day at the newspaper club so…stay tuned readers!**_


End file.
